


Mine or WHO'S!?!?!?

by Ellebee (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Murder, BDSM, F/M, Multi, Rape, Rape Aftermath, having a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ellebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is a virgin and Harry is saving her for the night they get married but she is raped. When she becomes pregnant they don't know who's the baby will be!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine or WHO'S!?!?!?

Prologue   
In the dark room the heat rose. Gasps filled the air followed by a long low moan.   
"Harry," she moaned "just fuck me, please!" Her breathing went into pants as she orgasmed.  
"No, how many times do I have to tell you? You are a virgin and I am saving you." Said the long low voice in her ear. She grasped desperately for his shaft but he pulled away from her. Leaving her lying alone and cold on the bed. 

 

As she woke the next morning she felt so detached. She was 27 and she was a virgin. How bad was that! All she wanted was to be fucked by Harry. They had done forplay and 69s and everything. Just not the actual deed. 

As she got into her robes she thought about her job. Investigating sexual crimes against wizards. One of these days she knew that she would be raped. Everybody in her department except her had. She knew her time would come but she wanted Harry first. She wanted to feel his cock slide deep into the folds of he cunt. She wanted to scream as he ripped her hymen. She wanted to be connected and wholly together at last.


End file.
